


Resistance Media, or How Poe's Big Gay Love Story Saved America

by hiroshimalovers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiroshimalovers/pseuds/hiroshimalovers
Summary: the resistance@RforResistancejoin the largest liberal grassroots organization, focusing on voter registration, and combating inequality and discrimination: re.sist/1a5G3Resistance Leader and Former Speechwriter Poe Dameron on Congress, Being Out and Proud, and his Podcast Phenomenon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a social media fic, and it's also my first time trying to write anything with a real plot. I'm currently through 3 of 16 bullet points I wrote out for where I want this story to go, so this might actually turn into something! I've really enjoyed writing it so far, and I'd really love feedback!
> 
> If you can't tell just from the summary, I'm a raging liberal and I'm writing this as much out of love for Star Wars as for my love of politics. I think it's incredibly important to be involved with your local government and get out there and do what you can. If this inspires someone a little bit, then it's worth it.
> 
> Next, if you're 18 (or will be by your next state elections - probably in the spring) and a U.S. citizen, register to vote! rockthevote.org/voting-information/ is a really great place to start - feel free to message me with questions or about how it went! Then, go vote in your local election, and I'll be super excited.
> 
> Lastly, Resistance Media is heavily, heavily influenced by Crooked Media which produces some really awesome articles and podcasts (Pod Save America is my favorite, but Pod Save the World, Crooked Conversations, and Lovett or Leave It are all strong contenders). I encourage you guys to check them out if you haven't already! While reading, see if you can figure out who Leia is based on!
> 
> Have a great day, and check me out on tumblr @revolutionaryarsenal

**the resistance** @RforResistance

join the largest liberal grassroots organization, focusing on voter registration, and combating inequality and discrimination: re.sist/1a5G3

_Resistance Leader and Former Speechwriter Poe Dameron on Congress, Being Out and Proud, and his Podcast Phenomenon_

By Jerry Bixman

Poe Dameron may not have started making headlines until two years ago when Senate Majority Leader Leia spoke about his work on the now-famous Anti-Sedition Act of 2007, and bringing him out as the genius behind the words of former President Skywalker’s famous speech _“In the Case of Crisis”._ Dameron is now one of the most vocal gay figures in politics, and has topped the podcast charts with “Dameron Daily”. His newly founded podcast company, Resistance Media, is closely tied with the Resistance movement which Dameron has been involved with for over two decades, and sports other podcasts with fellow former Congressional aides Jessika Pava and Karé Kun, and longtime Resistance hero and legend, Wedge Antilles.

 **Q** : How did you first get involved with the Resistance?

 **Dameron** : My mom, Shara Bey, was involved with the resistance as it morphed from other grassroots groups, and was officially founded by Leia [Organa]. She was heavily involved with the NAACP and the Democratic party, especially as it was reshaped, and she passed that spirit for activism down to me. I think the first time I canvassed was age five or six holding my mom's hand, and I guess I never stopped. My dad was also a local politician, and a great inspiration to me when making a difference. I guess I've always been here, and going into politics, and then starting Resistance Media has just been a logical process for me.

 **Q** : Looking back, you’ve worked with some really incredible figures like Senator Leia Organa and President Luke Skywalker. What was that like?

 **Dameron** : First off, Leia is one of my favorite people of all times. Working with her, on her campaigns and in office, has been absolutely incredible. She’s such a master legislator and it’s been an honor. President Skywalker, he’s as kind as everyone has always said he is. As the youngest President ever, he’s had a lot of time since he served and he hasn’t disappointed. Like Leia, it was crazy to work with him back in ‘06-’07 and again in ‘16. While I’ve moved on from that time in my life, the experiences I had with both Leia and Luke were phenomenal, and I don’t think either of them know how they’ve impacted me.

 **Q** : Could you share some of the impacts they’ve had?

 **Dameron** : Yeah, absolutely. When I first started working with Leia, it was pretty crazy that she had known my mother. I was fairly green in terms of working in Washington though I had already been in politics for over a decade. She really took me under her wing, and gave me the courage to come out in my political sphere. Luke and Leia were actually the inspiration for Resistance Media, starting with their first legislation back in the 70’s, and I had heard about the paper [The Galactic Gazette] about the real impact of policy, and really just took that lesson to heart. I know we have a lot of media on the conservative side, and I got together with Wedge and Jess and some others, and we just wanted to make a honest counterpoint that appeals to liberals, help explain the issues, and get people on the streets, making an impact.

Read more at thehill.com/12-19/poe.

**PZ-4C0** @peazy

Former President Luke Skywalker is said to be living off-the-grid near the Beartooth Pass, Montana. Learn more at: cmd.zone/pz4c0/new

 **GA-97** @ga97real

@peazy recent intel from @maznetwork confirms!

 **The Maz Kanata Network** @maznetwork

.@peazy@ga97real check out our real-time updates of the Beartooth Pass! ma.z/img4206

 **PZ-4C0** @peazy

RT: “.@peazy@ga97real check out our real-time updates of the Beartooth Pass! ma.z/img4206”

 **you know who I am** @shotfirst

stop tweeting about a man who doesn’t want to be found, Skywalker’s business is no-one’s but his own @peazy@ga97real@maznetwork

**To: Poe** [10:48]

Rumor is that news is going to break today about the first order’s plans regarding “regular order”

 **From: Poe** [10:49]

regular order...we all know that’s full of shit

 **To: Poe** [10:52]

Yeah but at least they’re not attacking skywalker

 **From: Poe** [10:53]

he really doesn’t deserve anymore, i wouldn’t put it past them

 **To: Poe** [22:41]

I know that better than anyone, kid

 **From: Poe** [22:50]

I know that, Han. have a good one

 

**The New York Times** @nytimes

Twenty-six years ago, children began disappearing from the American West.  One escapee has now been found on an isolated Montana farm.

 **Washington Post** @washingtonpost

Who is Rey, the mysterious girl who has brought the Montana Disappearances back into the news? Finding FN-2187 and more: wash.post/F53k9

 **CBS News** @cbsnews

FN-2187, found in Montana, appears on stage with @damerondaily, dubbed “Finn”  cbsn.ws/2klEE7a

 

**Poe:** Aaaand we're back! We're going to be playing a brand new game today, called “Get it or Forget it” about recent tweets and corresponding actions from various politicians.

 **Jessika:** But Poe, when do those things ever agree? I can't even trust what comes out of your mouth!

 **Poe:** As you well shouldn't. So, we're going to pull up two people from the audience to compete, each guessing for three questions, and the winner gets exclusive “Down with Dameron” merch!

 **Karé:** So, is anyone interested? How about you, in the blue Planned Parenthood hat, get up here!

 **Jessika:** What about her, she's gorgeous…

 **Poe:** Look next to her, he's gorgeous. Green Star Trek t-shirt, come on up! So, what's your name?

 **Green shirt:** I'm FN, I didn't mean to get up here, my friend Rey won free tickets at work and dragged me.

 **Poe:** FN? Mind if I call you Finn? And you, Planned Parenthood hat, are...

 **PP hat:** I'm Jaina.

 **Karé:** I can't believe you pulled up two people without merch, Poe.

 **Jessika:** Shh, he couldn't help himself.

 **Poe:** Okay, you guys ready to play Get it or Forget it? Alright Jaina, you’re up first. Texas Representative Kylo Ren, formerly Ben Solo, has a reputation for fits of anger and following the offbeat religion Empirology. He tweeted, “Many prayers for those lost from recent gun deaths. We need to double down on our convictions, and trust each other.” What did he do immediately following this tweet?

 **Karé:** Could it be, A) fell to his knees begging for forgiveness from God?

 **Jessika:** B) Immediately advocate for the death penalty in all 50 states with experimental laser weapons.

 **Poe:** C) Throw a temper tantrum and burn down half of the Capitol building.

 **Jania:** I think it’s...B but A and C would both pretty funny. Not that Kylo would ever beg for forgiveness from anyone…

 **Poe:** You got it! Next, free tickets Finn! Famed political pundit Jagged Fel -

 **Jania:** Holy shit, I used to work with him at Smoothie Hut!

 **Poe:** Seriously! Was he as much as a dick then as he is now?

 **Jania:** Absolutely, and I would know because I dated him.

 **Poe:** We’ll have to pick your mind about that later. Jagged Fel recently tweeted, “@washingtonpost, your stories have about as much truth in them as anything the liar @senatororgana says. fake news! truth now!” How did he prove his convictions?

 **Karé:** A) Released his tax forms, as he believes in complete freedom of information.

 **Jessika:** B) Apologized to Senator Organa and began bowing and crying at her feet for forgiveness.

 **Poe:** C) Claimed President Skywalker murdered seventeen people in the white house, in the last twelve months, with a shotgun.

 **Finn:** Well, I’m no current events guru, and I’m not quite sure what a tweet is yet, but I think it’s three. C?

 **Poe:** You got it, buddy! We are tied neck and neck here!

Read more at resistancemedia.com/podscripts

**Jessika Pava** @pavajess

great episode tonight! new game with @damndameron looking smitten while talking about politicians lying...

 **|Resistance Media** @ResistanceMedia

 **|** NEW #DailyDameron: Live show with @damndameron @pavajess  & **|** @karekun , discussing Skywalker, #NetNeutrality, and being angry **|** rmd.ia/pods

**To: Finn** [22:25]

didn’t mean to throw you up on stage like that

 **From: Finn** [22:31]

It’s okay, I had a nice time.

 **To: Finn** [22:32]

cute, huh?

 **From: Finn** [22:38]

Poe? He's some big shot, I'll probably never see him again

 **To: Finn** [22:41]

don't be so sure! goodnight Finn

 **From: Finn** [22:50]

Goodnight, Rey.

####  **Kylo Ren marks next coming of conservative movement**

AP Photo/Isa Simsek, Zaman

 _by_ Brenn Tantor 9 Oct 2017

##### Lead First Order figure, Kylo Ren has begun his long-anticipated proposal for stronger right-wing legislation on abortion, speech, and gun control, calling it an important step to curbing “uncontrolled and damaging liberalism.” Meanwhile, far-left members of Congress advocate for real-world violence in response to Ren’s measured proposal,

Ren, representing the 13th Congressional District of Texas, has long been working towards banning abortion, curbing liberal speech in “formerly unbiased university spaces, now liberal cesspools, which punish conservative ideals,” and instituting universal concealed carry throughout the entire fifty states. Along with District 1 Representative Armitage Hux, Ren represents widely held conservative values and the First Order caucus is polling at record numbers thanks to this proposal.

H.R. 4375, or the Rejuvenating American Values Act, has not yet reached the floor of the House for a vote. It does not require any Democratic votes to pass but will need votes from moderate conservatives in the House. With Hux on board, widely considered an expert at finding much-needed votes, RAVA will likely pass and usher in a new stage of respect for true American values.

This bill marks the first major legislation Ren has worked on in the House and the first-ever collaboration between Ren and Hux. While Hux has long been an advocate for far-right beliefs, Ren provides the legislative agility and overall likeability that will cement the First Order caucus as a strong voice in Republican congressional deliberations. While Ren is one of the youngest representatives in the House, his platform, and running strategy, focused on rejuvenating a disenchanted and poor American class, will surely become a new staple in the conservative movement.

Hux is expected to run in 2018 for Senate in his home state of Georgia. Both men are likely to campaign in the November and December special elections, and put to work Ren’s methods, and are hoping to continue to usher in a new age of the far-right.

**Poe:** Hey guys, it’s October 12 and this is the Daily Dameron, with me, Poe Dameron. Today, I’m joined by Jessika and Karé like normal. Later, we’re going to be talking to former Senate member and current political activist Saba Sebatyne about what to make of the Hux/Ren movement, and legend Han Solo about whatever he’s in the mood to talk about today.

 **Jessika:** So Karé, what can we look for on the most recent episode of Songs of the Resistance?

 **Karé:** Obviously we’re just starting off, this was our third episode. We had a really great discussion with our guest, punk rocker Hakko Drazlip, on making music that influences politics. Hakko and their group has really been putting out some strong anti-First Order messages, and have been gaining more and more attention lately, and it was really cool to get their perspective - they’re incredibly politically informed - as well as hear a few sweet riffs they’ve been working up.

 **Jessika:** Great! Make sure to check out the rest of our podcasts, articles, and find tickets for our live shows at resistancemedia.com!

 **Poe:** Alright, so today has been wild. The news about the actual contents of Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux’s new bill called the Rejuvenating American Values Act, broke today.

 **Jessika:** Wait a second, Poe, isn’t that the proposal that against liberals, abortion, and gun control? I think we need a catchier name than RAVA...

 **Poe:** Well, let me know when you’ve got one! So right, we’ve got banning all late-term abortions even in cases where it’s lifesaving for the mother, instituting boards to monitor college and universities staff for “liberal bias” and giving them the power to fire tenured professors with basically no reason, and last but not least, universal concealed carry.

 **Karé:** It’s sad that universal concealed carry is the least depressing part of this bill.

 **Jessika:** I think it’s interesting that it’s included, especially because of the news that was circulating a few months back about Ren’s fanaticism for new-wave experimental laser weapons. Remember when he proposed execution with those half-laser sword things being developed at MIT?

 **Karé:** We can’t forget that Ren received thousands of thousands of dollars from the NRA, not to mention the money from the privately funded PAC ELWI - which has refused to identify what the letters stand for, and only have a few vague press briefings out to the public.

 **Poe:** This conservative outpouring of “we need our guns for protection” continues, despite the murder of thirty-six armed soldiers at Fort Praji. The argument is that the killer could have taken out more, but thirty-six still makes it one of the largest non-state-mandated massacres in our recent history.

 **Karé:** Yeah, and while scientists are super careful about saying more gun control will fix our problem, the studies and statistics do point to gun control working in other countries. Not to mention, the rules for concealed carry differ drastically between states. In Wisconsin, my home state, you can get a concealed carry license by being a state resident, obtain the permit through the WI DOJ, and must pass a National Criminal Instant background check System (NCIS) background check on mental health, and an additional fingerprint background check. That’s totally different depending on where you are, a bunch of states don’t require any permit or training for concealed carry, and this law would allow people into Wisconsin or California or New York who don’t pass the state’s decision on what’s necessary for someone to be safe to concealed carry.

 **Jessika:** I think twelve states are in that category for no permit, no training. I read a really interesting article the other day on it, I think I sent it to you. Interestingly enough, they also threw some provisions to appeal to Democrats, like improving the NCIS, and filling military reporting loopholes which they claim will prevent tragedies like Fort Praji. And, of course, this bill is just a fucking giveaway to the NRA...

 **Poe:** Given Kylo’s generally non-traditional views on weapons, I think a lot of this section comes from Hux’s view on weapons, and his previous experience in the military, as well as his fat, fat pockets from the giant gun lobby. Honestly, what I think I’m most shocked about in this bill is everything about higher ed, and limiting professors speech.

 **Jessika:** It’s pretty terrifying. The First Order desperately wants to limit liberal spaces of free speech, and crack down on one of the best, if not the best, higher ed system in the world. My dad’s a professor, and I know this was something he was really scared of when I was in highschool, and I know that it’s already happened in a few states - Kansas maybe? Really, for all the conservative media and caucuses preach free speech, they really can’t take blows to their world views.

 **Karé:** There’s definitely a reason people with more education are more likely to be liberal, and it’s generally considered to be an open mind, and genuine care for freedom of information, other people, and the world around them. Cracking down on institutions of learning, foundations of our country and our democracy, is nothing but cowardice, and honestly, the basis for fascism which we all know, the First Order caucus has been toeing the line with, ever since Phasma was first elected way back when.

 **Poe:** This is one of the weaker parts of the bill, and a lot of congress people do have connections to higher education. It’s really important to call your representatives about every part of this bill - vote no, vote no, vote no - but this is one specific part which is really easy to voice disapproval, and doesn’t have a strong precedent in history. If we can’t kill this bill, we can at least try to kill this blatant suppression of our first amendment rights, which is what lets us sit here and talk to you today.

 **Karé:** Definitely. Democracy only works when we can make our voices heard, and education is a great way to allow people to develop and explore their ideals safely.

 **Jessika:** Kylo and Hux are taking a dump on democracy with this bill.

 **Poe:** A dump on democracy, that’s a good one!

 **Karé:** Episode title, maybe?

 **Poe:** So, the last major provision of the bill is banning all late term abortions, in order to protect their lives.

 **Jessika:** Well, first off, some smarmy fascists don't get to decide what I do with my body. If a late term abortion is being performed, it's because the baby is already dead, or it is killing the mother. They are making the decision that an unborn child who cannot survive on its own deserves to live at the expense of the mother.

 **Karé:** I know they may claim their pro-life but they're not pro-anything except maybe pro-I-control-all-women's-bodies. Women and their doctor should be able to make safe and non political decisions about what's best for the woman's health and lifestyle. Also, if abortions aren't available easily, women will use home based methods which have much higher rates of death. Conservative circles are full of this life bs, but to me, it really seems like it's about control.

 **Poe:** I've heard about if you ask a prolifer whether they'd save a baby or a thousand embryos from a fire, and you could only save one, none has ever answered honestly.

 **Jessika:** That’s a good one, Poe.

 **Poe:** Alright, we’re going to take a short break and when we’re back, we’ll be talking to the great Saba Sebatyne!

**SKYWALKER-ERA LEGISLATION PROVES LIBERAL LEGISLATIVE SUCCESS ISN’T JUST A FLUKE**

CALUAN EMATT / DEC.18.17

President Skywalker’s groundbreaking legislation on social spending has reduced extreme poverty by over 30% in the past two decades. Despite constant opposition efforts, especially from the new “First Empire” movement, the Poverty Relief Act of 1977 commonly known as the Rogue Papers due to how far they were removed from other social legislation in the past, have continued to make progress in raising median income throughout America.

Due to the gutting of the Voting Rights Act of 1965 and other attempted legislation, such as Skywalker’s twin sister’s Hate Crimes Prevention Expansion Act, and the Extension to the 1977 Poverty Act, legislation proposed by Democrats in Congress is often brushed over, not accredited to Democrats, or destroyed each time Congress changes hands. However, the long-term success of the Poverty Relief act, as well as social security expansion packages, proves that liberal legislation can be successful.

House member Ezra Bridger (D-Michigan) said, “I saw the results of social spending as a kid, on my parents and my community, and I watched as that money began to fade away and how it affected my family. It made me even more determined to make sure that poor families and those in poverty have the money needed to ensure they can live long and healthy lives, be able to retire, and safely take care of their children.”

According to University of Minnesota-Twin Cities economist Quorl Matrin, the decrease due to a single government’s legislative actions is unprecedented. “I’ve been studying this kind of economic impact for nearly three decades now, and I can safely say that we’ve never seen anything similar, in any country.”

Matrin emphasized that there may be other factors affecting the numbers, but the Skywalker era work “is definitely a strong part of this equation.”

Read more at newsweek.com

**Resistance Media** @ResistanceMedia

Debunking the lies: Your vote counts, calling your representatives matters, and the First Order doesn’t control you. Keep fighting: rmd.ia/fight

 **Poe Dameron** @damndameron

The Resistance will not be intimidated, so light it up! Get out there, knock on doors, and help us make the difference for your community!

**Jessika:** Before we get back into politics, I want you all to know that we saw the cutest boy this weekend up on stage and Poe was smitten. You should have seen that boys eyes!

 **Poe:** I was not smitten. I talked to him for two minutes!

 **Karé:** You were too, at least a little bit.

 **Poe:** A little bit.

 **Jessika:** Okay, so now we’re going to talk to Saba Sebatyne. She’s often touted as Leia’s mentor and inspiration in the senate, and was instrumental in expanding social security. As a master legislator and now a liberal political hero, we’re honored to have her with us on the show today.

 **Saba:** I’m happy you guys were willing to have me! And these donuts are delicious.

 **Poe:** It’s great to see you again. As Jess hinted, you were known as a master at working across the aisle, and coming up with bipartisan solutions and compromises to help improve people’s lives. As the politics becomes more partisan and congressional factions become increasingly radical, what do you think people in congress looking for bipartisan support and cooperation are feeling, and what should their course of action be?

 **Saba:** Poe, you always start with the hard questions. It’s true that my social security expansion package was definitely a bipartisan bill even though it began with the Democrats. We worked really hard to make sure everyone’s voices were heard, and I think a big thing was respect. We had to respect the other’s standpoint, and be willing to budge from our positions - and then, that was a good thing. As I’ve aged and Congress has changed, I’m not sure I share that same view. People in Congress are probably feeling frustrated, I’m feeling frustrated, and I’m sure you guys are too. The Republicans are ramming bills through in the middle of the night, writing them in secret, and not even asking for liberal viewpoints. It’s clear we don’t have a whole lot of power right now. In the past, maybe I’d have said, we need to try harder to work together, but now, I say dig your fucking heels in - you can swear here, right?

 **Jessika:** ‘course you can swear here, I’d never be allowed on the show otherwise.

 **Saba:** Right, so we need to dig our fuckign heels in and fight like hell for our constituents. Districts are gerrymandered to hell and back, we have so little leverage, and we need to make sure that our people are hearing our message. When I held elected office, I didn’t have the same access to polling on issues and put nearly as much stock in moderates, and what groups I needed to win over to get elected, and I think the concerns our congress people have now about alienating one group are exacerbated. Right now, a lot of people are paying attention to politics. People are showing up at their town hall meetings and county meetings, and so on and so forth, and they’re getting frustrated that their representatives won’t just come out and say, “I won’t vote to extend the budget deadline until we pass protective legislation for immigrant children under the age of 18.” People are out there, and angry and they need to know that you, in congress, are worth fighting for.

 **Poe:** That’s a phenomenal way to put it. We’re paying attention, and the people out there knocking doors for off-year elections, getting people registered to vote, and trying to make a difference aren’t the moderates and they won’t always stand with someone who spends more time appealing to a group who don’t represent their values.

 **Saba:** Yeah, and I think there’s definitely something to be said about a politician being authentic about their beliefs. Switching and swinging around on issues doesn’t help anyone, and there’s no reason to alter your beliefs because now you’re in congress. Just because someone doesn’t agree with you doesn’t mean you can’t work with them.

 **Karé:** You’ve been a champion for your beliefs for a long time, and now you’ve become heavily involved with the Young Rebellion student group. As someone who’s been in politics for literally decades, how did you get involved with Young Rebellion, and what do you hope to pass down?

 **Saba:**  Calling me old, huh? I got into politics in my twenties, right before the rise of the Civil Rights Movement. There wasn’t a whole lot of information getting into politics - mostly because straight white men didn’t want us there - and I couldn’t even vote yet. When I first started going, they’d throw me jobs that I didn’t know how to do, but all of us volunteers were full of raw enthusiasm. I first got involved with the Young Rebellion because a student named Reswa. She wrote to me, asking me to come to one of their meetings. I went, and I was shaken by how enthusiastic these kids were, how organized they were, and how ready they were to fight for their values. It was just this phenomenal program that I wanted to do everything I could to help expand, and get more progressives involved, both so they can learn from us and we can learn from them.

 **Karé:** Right at the beginning, I was actually a Young Rebellion member back in high school. It was definitely formative in my political education, and shaped the steps I took to be here now.

 **Saba:** I’m glad to hear that! Right now, I really just want the Young Rebellion students, and everyone, to know that your vote counts. Getting out there makes a real, tangible difference, and we know it. I think believing in political efficacy, as well as fighting for your beliefs, and really, believing in yourself, are the values I want to pass down, as well as learned skills like organizing, communication, and when to give in and when to stand your ground. Right now, the Young Rebellion is working to join with other youth political groups, like Children of the Jedi, and the High School Democratic Alliance, and get more input into the Democratic parties platform and discussions, which is partially what I’m here to help with.

 **Poe:** On the show, we’re always encouraging people to hit the pavement and help us make a difference. For people who are just starting to get involved, what advice do you have?

 **Saba:** Keep at it, and don’t give up. I know sometimes the dark nights seem like they’ll never end, but I promise you they do. You are making a difference.

 **Poe:** Thank you, Saba. We have one last question for you, this time from twitter. What was it like working with Senator Leia Organa, during the Skywalker era and on?

 **Saba:** Are you sure? That sounds like something that would have come straight from your mouth at age twelve.

 **Poe:** I didn’t say who’s twitter it was from, it could be from my teenage self.

 **Saba:** Very funny, Poe. Anyway, it was incredible working with Senator Organa during the Skywalker era, and it’s been incredible since then. Organa has natural leadership like no one else I’ve ever worked with, and she’s brilliant, in case you didn’t figure that out from the dual PhDs, one received while she was already working in politics. She’s younger than me, but I look up to her immensely. During the Skywalker era, we were in a bit of a progressive renaissance, and Leia and I had really phenomenal opportunities to write and pass legislation which has made real, lasting impact on people’s lives. Sometimes, I still get mail and messages from people who are still being affected by what we did, and a lot of that is credit to Leia’s brilliance. Back then, I still had a tendency to moderate myself, but she has always just known how to dive in to what is right. When the news broke halfway through Luke’s first presidency that they were twins separated at birth, we were worried it would seriously affect the work we were doing, but she was incredibly professional and if anything, it improved our working relationship with the president. Now, Leia continues to use her spark and brilliance in Congress, and I love having opportunities to speak and conference with her whenever possible. She’s grown so much as a legislator, which is crazy because of how great she was to work with all the way back when, but her drive and determination remain the same. I do have one little complaint though - she doesn’t like donuts which is a damn shame because these that you brought me are phenomenal.

 **Jessika:** Thank you so much, Saba. It’s been an honor to have you.

 **Saba:** It was great talking to you guys. Poe, I expect to see you at thanksgiving, hopefully with a boy on your arm this year.

 **Jessika:** We’re working on him!

 **Saba:** See you guys later, you’re doing really great work.

 **Karé:** We’ll be back in just a minute, with the legendary Han Solo!

**Jessika Pava** @pavajess

Is this about @saba or @senatororgana? Either way, it’s true!

 **|halley** @cr90ccfarstar

 **|** you have been one of few female leaders. you have shaped me in ways i **|** can’t even define, but i know that the one thing i need to say is thank **|** you

 **halley** @cr90ccfarstar

@pavajess its about senator organa, but senator sebatyne has long been another incredible hero for many of us who pay attention

## Leia Organa

 **Leia Organa** (born **Leia Amidala Skywalker** , March 26, 1940) is an American politician who currently serves as the [ Minority Leader ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minority_leader) of the [ United States Senate, ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Senate) representing [ New York State ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York_\(state\)) . She previously served as the [ 48th House Speaker ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_x6uJerY2VDL5XxHj8TtVyCkBpjeOKqFoGQbilYXkUA) from 1987 to 1989, the only woman to do so. As Speaker, she attained the highest rank of any female politician in American history.

A member of the [ Democratic Party ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Democratic_Party_\(United_States\)) , Organa served as the [ House Minority Whip ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Party_leaders_of_the_United_States_House_of_Representatives) from 1976 to 1978, and was [ House Minority Leader ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Party_leaders_of_the_United_States_House_of_Representatives) from 1978 to 1980, holding the post during the [ 95th, 96th, and 97th Congresses ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/96th_United_States_Congress) , partially alongside President [ Jimmy Carter ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jimmy_Carter) . She held the position of House Speaker from 1987 to 1989, during the [ 100th and 101st Congresses ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/100th_United_States_Congress) . Organa was first elected to the Senate in 1994, and began serving as the [ Majority Leader ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Majority_leader) in 2008 to 2010, and has been the Minority Leader since 2014. Organa is considered a major force in most Democratic legislation since the 1970s.

### Early life, education, and early career

Organa was born in Shelburne, Vermont to television executive, political advisor, and media pundit [Anakin “Vader” Skywalker](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Darth_Vader) and former New York Senator [Padme Amidala](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Padm%C3%A9_Amidala). Amidala passed away when giving birth to Organa and her twin brother, [President](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/President_of_the_United_States) [Luke Skywalker](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luke_Skywalker). She was adopted in 1944 by [Bail Organa](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bail_Organa) and [Breha Organa](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Breha_Organa), a lawyer and real estate agent in [New York City](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York_City). Her birth parents were not revealed until Skywalker was elected President in 1975.

Organa was involved with politics from an early age. She graduated from the [ Alderaan ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alderaan) Institute of Technology, a private all-girls high school in New York, and from [ Harvard ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harvard_University) in in 1962, with a B.A. in [ political science ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Political_science) . She later received a M.A. in political science from [ Columbia ](http://www.columbia.edu/) , as well as a PhD. Organa later returned to school for a second B.S. in [ mathematics ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mathematics) , and received a PhD in the topic, both from [ George Washington University ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Washington_University) .  Organa interned for Senator [ Tal Merrick ](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Tal_Merrik) (D-Maryland). She met [ Han Solo ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Han_Solo) (b. April 15, 1940, in San Francisco) [ [9] ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nancy_Pelosi#cite_note-9) while she was attending Harvard. They married on September 7, 1963

Organa worked her way up in Democratic politics. In 1963, she was elected as a [ Democratic National Committee ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Democratic_National_Committee) member from New York, a position she would hold until 1996.

 

**Han:** So what are we talking about today, kids?

 **Jessika:**  The last time we tried to tell you what to talk about, you walked out of the studio for fifteen minutes and took Poe’s dog with you.

 **Han:** Yeah, but this time you brought me donuts, the mob hasn’t been asking after me, and anyway BB-8 wanted to visit with R2D2, old girl. She needs all the loving she can get.

 **Karé:** So donuts...that’s the secret.

 **Poe:** I thought you hadn’t been involved with the mob since at least 2005.

 **Han:** As far as you know, I’ve never been involved with the mob. Anyway, since I’m apparently asking the questions today, I want to know why your dog is named BB-8.

 **Jessika:** Your dog is named R2D2?

 **Han:** So?

 **Poe:** It’s a dumb name, but it’s perfect for her! She’s right here at my feet. I got her at a shelter on Baltimore Boulevard, hence the BB, and she was the 8th dog I looked at from that shelter.

 **Han:** Are you sure you weren’t just trying to be like me and R2D2? Leia has C3P0, we’re all matching.

 **Poe:** Along with seeing things that aren’t there in dog names, you’re also known as a world-class actor, political pundit, and Leia’s ex-husband. As someone who’s been involved in a multitude of different industries, and has been intimately involved on many sides of politics, what do you think of the media’s coverage of First Order activity?

 **Han:** Well, kid, I like to describe myself as a man of many talents and just as many natural gifts. It’s true I’ve dabbled in a lot of things, but I haven’t been as involved in politics since Luke fell off the radar a few years back. In media, especially in newscasting before I got kicked off for being a bit too vulgar - I think it was because I’m bitchy - we really wanted to be sensational. Big news, violent news, exciting news. Now, everything is sensational. During the last few years, we’ve had issues, sure, but the majority of the bad was made up. Vader, Bane, commonly known as the worst presidents of the last half-century, they were awful but they pale in comparison to Palpatine II, and the rising of the First Order is just plain terrifying. I joined the air force back when I young, idealistic, and poor in order to fight against governments like that. I think it’s insidious that our media let them slip into our coverage, like we’re just covering both sides - and I can say stuff like this now because I’m not working for Kanji or anyone else. They aren’t the same as the left, they are racist and terrifying, and they want to take everything away from us. I know the reputable media is obsessed with facts these days, with the exception of Fox which can’t really be considered reputable anyway, but sometimes you have to stop being cautious and tell the world what your damn gut says, alongside what is going on out there.

 **Karé:** Yeah, there definitely has to be a balance between fact, and feeling. Poe started Resistance Media because he thought there needed to be reputable media which also told our audience what to do about it. NPR is phenomenal, and the New York Times and the Washington Post are all great for getting the facts but can’t be desperately unbiased. The other side is fighting with lies and passion, and we need to fight back with truth and twice as much determination.

 **Jessika:** I think we could call what’s going on is the return of yellow journalism in the mainstream (conservative) media. Another thing which has been making a comeback, and has been since Organa’s last senate campaign, and Holdo’s second presidential run, is absolutely slandering candidates and people in the news. Skywalker, despite being one of the more popular presidents in the past century, has become legend in some ways especially because he’s fundamentally gone missing from the public eye, has been repeatedly attacked recently. What do you have to say on that?

 **Han:** It’s disgraceful. While I’m even more biased on this topic than I am about other things, it’s not appropriate for the media to attack people on nothing. Sexual assault? Fraud? Plagiarism? Take them down. Luke has done nothing scandalous since the 90s at least, and that was mainly my fault! He’s been out of the public eye mainly for personal reasons for nearly a decade, but with the rise of this far-right media machine, it’s rude, it’s insulting, and it’s entirely not appropriate. I know Luke is my best friend and anyone hearing this is probably just thinking I defend him on principle, but whether it’s Luke or Leia, or Ackbar, or even Tarkin, they don’t deserve this endless libel strewn around.

 **Poe:** You mentioned former Secretary of State Tarkin from under Vader, widely considered to be a driving force during the era, as well as a drastically right wing voice in politics. In your experience with Skywalker, and Tarkin, was your experiences with him similar to the relationship between Democrats and the First Order faction now?

 **Han:** Well, both the First Order and Tarkin's faction had catchy names - they called themselves the Empire and with their penchant for matching suits, rude tactics, and disgusting policy, I think they’re a fairly close match. A big difference is definitely in people’s mindsets now. Back then, the Empire was pushed out of politics almost as soon as they rose to power, probably because of their association with the former Nazi party. Now, it seems like people don’t care as much. We’re in the rise of a second civil rights movement, my friend Lando is thrilled to continue to fight for more protections against systemic racial discrimination, and the backlash has already begun. Back when the Empire came to power, I think we let ourselves pretend it was an wave for their economic thinking, and their focus on the white working class. I won’t make that mistake again, they’re racist, xenophobic, and sexist, wrapped up in a smooth black suit, and that’s what they’re running on.

 **Poe:** Well said. It seems like people don’t care that these politicians are blatantly racist because it’s just a reflection of their quiet racism, hidden under housing discrimination and nice neighborhoods.

 **Han:** Let me pose you kids a question. I’m a old white guy, I’ve been through some shit but it’s because I put myself through some shit. You guys are all minorities. How does it feel to you to watch the rise of the First Order?

 **Jessika:** Well, for me as a lesbian, an asian, and a woman with mental health issues, it’s been awful. It’s why I was so glad to jump ship from the White House to Resistance Media with Poe. I’m terrified and I want to get out there and make a difference. There are so many people out there voting against who I am as a person, who actively hate who I am, and that’s really scary.

 **Karé:** I definitely echo what Jess said. I’m black so there’s been a lot of direct hatred at us, but I think it’s also been really cool to see the outpouring of support and protests for my community, and our communities. While the First Order is monstrous, there are so many people rising up for good, and all of these new voices in politics, taking their first steps canvassing, that’s nothing but good.

 **Poe:** As you know, Senator Organa was a huge factor in me starting Resistance Media, and making helping others get involved with politics my job. I think all of us cried on election night, and I think we’re all sitting here now ready to fight for who we are, and as Karé said, that’s worth a lot.

 **Han:** I can’t agree with you kids more.

 **Poe:** Thanks for coming on the show today, Han. We always appreciate when you stop by.

 **Han:** See you around.

 **Jessika:** Don’t take Poe’s dog this time!

 **Karé:** And that’s a wrap!

Read more at resistancemedia.com/podscripts

 

BUZZFEED TRENDING: 34,532 VIEWS

#  **6 Times Han Solo gave us a gift that just keeps giving**

Not including when he worked out shirtless and killed us all...was this 1975 or 2015 again?

Posted on December 18, 2017, at 8:48 p.m. by Antonia S. Rettig, Editor-at-Large, BuzzFeed U.S

###  **1\. When he punched Vader in the nose back in ‘82**

What’s better than punching the literal leader of darkness? Doing it and looking hot as hell!

###  **2\. ...and Luke’s reaction video to it**

“He may have been my father, but….he deserved it?”

###  **3\. The greatest hits compilation of Solo Flying Solo, 2013**

Look, you may not think he’s the hottest (gran)dad alive, but those airplane flips are crazy…especially for someone as old as dirt and on his own TV show.

###  **4\.  When he was discharged with a Purple Heart and proceeded to leak classified intelligence about the U.S’s illegal torture methods**

Okay, this isn’t technically confirmed but this is something we’re still working on fixing...thanks Han!

###  **5\. That time he made out with Leia on live television…**

And Luke the same day!

###  **6\. His awesome fashion sense. Do we need to say more?**

No, we don’t.

**Karé** @karekun

Han Solo is always an honor to have on @damerondaily but it’s even more interesting when he asks half the questions

 

  **To: Finn** [22:25]

remember when I was telling you about that penpal I had as a teenager?

 **From: Finn** [22:31]

The one from Indiana?

 **To: Finn** [22:32]

yes

 **From: Finn** [22:38]

What about her?

 **To: Finn** [22:41]

after seeing Dameron Daily live, I’m pretty sure that’s her. her name was jessika, and she did love to swear

 **From: Finn** [22:50]

That’s awesome! I know you’ve missed her. Why did you guys fall out of contact?

 **To: Finn** [22:41]

i think i’ll try to contact her...help me make a twitter

 **From: Finn** [22:50]

I’ll be over in 30?

 **To: Finn** [22:41]

sounds perfect

 

**Rey** @reyreyry

first twitter post...thanks @finn2187 for suffering through making this together

 **Finn** @finn2187

Don’t know how to use twitter but if I have one I might as well send out a tweet.

hey, any chance this is the same Jess who I met on an online chatroom at fourteen?

rey oh my god?? Is that really you??

yeah, i’m living in  California now, finally got out of montana and everything that went down there

that’s awesome, I’m in California too, here for work, how have you been omg

I’ve honestly never been better, I’m living with my friend Finn, and it’s really great.

Any chance you’re part of that Resistance Media crew? I think I saw you a show of Dameron Daily I had free tickets to a few days ago

yeah, I’ve been involved for a few months now, the show has really taken off lately!

This is so exciting!

I agree, I really missed you Rey.

I missed you too, Jess. And to think we were in the same room and we still haven’t met in person!

Where in California are you living? I’m in LA

What are the odds?? Me too!

We HAVE to meet up. What’s your schedule like? I work regular weekday hours, but I can take a long lunch break!

It’s pretty sporadic right now, but I’m generally free Saturdays. Saturday at noon?

Sounds perfect!! I can’t wait to talk to you again, and meet you irl!!

###    


**Jessika Pava** @pavajess

tfw a cute girl messages u and you’re going to meet up!!!!

 **Poe Dameron** @damndameron

@pavajess tfw u see a cute boy but u can’t even vague him on twitter

 **Jessika Pava** @pavajess

@damndameron are you sure about that, Dameron?

@damndameron followed @finn2187

 

Hello, is Senator Organa there?

Poe, is that you?

It’s me. Do you have a minute?

For you, I always have a minute. What’s going on?

I just needed to hear your voice. It’s that time of year, you know.

I know. Why don’t you tell me about that boy Jess was talking about on your podcast?

Jess thinks that every boy I make eye contact with is someone I’m interested in.

Well, we both know that’s only twenty percent true.

Okay, he was cute, but still, I’ll never even see him again. There are more fish in the sea.

For there to be fish, you have to actually get in the ocean. Stop closing yourself off. I know you’ve been devastated since Kes passed and you spiraled, but it’s going to be okay. You deserve happiness, Poe.

Logically, I know that, but it’s just hard.

I know that, I know. You deserve happiness.

You deserve happiness too, Leia. Thank you for always being there for me.

I promised your mom that much years and years ago, and it’s a promise that has been easy to fill. I suppose I should get some sleep now, we’ve got another fight tomorrow.

You’re doing great things, Leia. Have a good night.

Goodnight, Poe.

PLAYLIST

 **Resist.** Created by: Poe Dameron **·** 20 songs, 1 hr 13 min

The Times They Are A-Changin’                        Bob Dylan                                The Times They Are A-Changin’                          2017-01-19                         3:12

I Fought The Law                                               The Clash                                 Hits Back                                                             2017-01-19                         2:43

What About Us                                                   P!nk                                          Beautiful Trauma                                                2017-10-30                         4:29

Dancing In The Dark                                          Bruce Springsteen                    Born In The U.S.                                                   2017-01-19                         4:01

Can’t Hold Us                                                    Macklemore & Ryan Lewis         The Heist                                                            2017-01-19                         4:18

Uprising                                                            Muse                                         The Resistance                                                   2017-01-19                          5:05

Fight Song                                                         Rachel Platten                            Wildfire                                                             2017-01-19                          3:24

American Idiot                                                  Green Day                                  American Idiot (Regular Edition)                         2017-01-19                          2:56

We Didn’t Start The Fire                                    Billy Joel                                     Storm Front.                                                       2017-01-19                          4:48

Brave                                                                Sara Bareilles                              The Blessed Unrest                                             2017-01-19                         3:40

Different Colors                                                Walk The Moon                           TALKING IS HARD                                               2017-01-19                         3:42

Revolution                                                        The Beatles                                 The Beatles (1967-1970)                                    2017-01-19                         3:25

I Wanna Get Better                                            Bleachers                                    Strange Desire                                                    2017-01-19                         3:25

Holiday In Cambodia                                        Dead Kennedys                           Give Me Convenience or Give Me Death              2017-01-19                          3:44

Imagine                                                            John Lennon                               Imagine                                                              2017-01-19                          3:08

Believer                                                            American Authors                       Oh, What A Life                                                  2017-01-19                          3:04

Rebel, Rebel                                                    David Bowie                                 Reality                                                                2017-01-19                          3:11

Bonfire                                                            Childish Gambino                        Camp                                                                  2017-01-19                          3:13

Praying                                                            Kesha                                          Rainbow                                                              2017-08-10                         3:40

This Land Is Your Land                                    Woodie Guthrie                            The Asch Recordings, Vol. 1-4                            2017-01-19                         2:20

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a year since I last touched this fic. I start things and never get around to finishing them. 
> 
> Some major things have changed in my life and my ideology since I wrote the first chapter of this in December 2017. Notably, I'm a socialist now, and while I'm still technically a member of the Democratic party, I don't identify with or support them as rampantly as I did when I first wrote this. 
> 
> That being said, I still believe strongly in the importance of being involved in politics, I just have more differences in method and bigger goals going forward. You all better still vote!! 
> 
> Regarding Crooked Media, I still listen to their podcasts but not nearly as religiously. I honestly do blame Crooked Media for pushing me to the left. I did not expect listening to a liberal podcast to radicalize me, but here we are. 
> 
> Feel free to comment about anything related to the politics of the left, podcasts, voting, or (of course), what you think of the fic.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy the chapter. Maybe I'll update it again in another year.

**the resistance** @RforResistance

Angry? Good. get organized, and join the resistance in protests, fundraising, and supporting progressive candidates. re.sist/2c7a0

_The Death of America: Liberal power and the left-wing media_

By Justice Uulshos

It is unequivocally known that Senator Leia Organa (D-NY) is the most powerful person in government. Organa, a member of Congress for over two decades, has been responsible for the most deaths of any politician in history, and liberal oversight allows her crimes to go unforgiven. From the beginning of the Skywalker dynasty with the ascension of President Luke Skywalker, commonly known for skyrocketing the national debt and ruining the free market, Organa and her cronies have ruined America.

It is unequivocally known that Senator Leia Organa (D-NY) is the most powerful person in government. Organa, a member of Congress for over two decades, has been responsible for the most deaths of any politician in history, and liberal oversight allows her crimes to go unforgiven. From the beginning of the Skywalker dynasty with the ascension of President Luke Skywalker, commonly known for skyrocketing the national debt and ruining the free market, Organa and her cronies have ruined America.

“A lot of people trace the problems we’re having now back to the Skywalker era,” said Captain Parnassos Phasma, formerly of the U.S. Marine Corps, “They were loose with money and looser with values. The unchecked power of many people in government that began during that era is still causing innocent American deaths, and that’s unacceptable.”

It’s clear by Organa’s unrestrained actions that America is controlled by a powerful liberal media. Conservative views and facts are never represented across the major news networks and refuse to address measured viewpoints by well-respected Republican economists and politicians. By providing false and biased information about the alleged “rising temperatures”, abortions, and other topics, the liberal-controlled media is destroying American ideals and the American way of thinking.

“It’s egregious,” said representative Kylo Ren (R-TX), “It’s important that we consider real, working class people when we’re making decisions. They’re the heart of our country, and the hands that build our world. Their voices are absent from mass media, and it’s why I’m glad you guys are talking about it.”

“Working class people carry the thoughts and values of Americans that have been here for generations,” said Phasma, “In allowing false prophets to take control of our news, we’re disenfranchising the people who were here first.”

Phasma and Ren echo voices which have similar sentiments scattered throughout America in each of the votes for shadow-candidate Snoke in the 2016 election.

“I didn’t have the words for what I was feeling until that election,” said Ponda Baba, “We’ve always been a little rough-and-tumble down here, and it’s just been getting worse. A lot of us have felt upset about all those people coming in and taking our jobs and some of these new politicians, they get that, and we like that.”

Read more at theordersfirst.com.

**don’t touch the shalalava** @shalavaaaaaaaa

This is nothing but pandering to people who lost their majority a long time ago, and feeding them fear instead of help.

 **trilla** @untrilla1991

how tf do thinkpieces about the lost america help us? If america is lost, we need to fight for it, and by that, i mean fight these nazis

 **don’t touch the shalalava** @shalavaaaaaaaa

@untrilla1991 uhhhh america isnt lost it’s just been suppressed by the liberal media for too long…

 **trilla** @untrilla1991

@shalavaaaaaaaa clearly the liberal media isn’t doing a great job given that we have NO CONTROL IN CONGRESS thank god for our babe leia

 **don’t touch the shalalava** @shalavaaaaaaaa

@untrilla1991 ur right what would we do without her

 **trilla** @untrilla1991

@shalavaaaaaaaa die probably

 

#  **Organa at fault for deaths of 13 Americans overseas**

AP Photo/Isa Simsek, Zaman

 _by_ Brenn Tantor 19 Dec 2017

## Thirteen Americans died at sea in 1984, in an incident which was thought to be a Navy miscommunication causing the soldiers to come into contact with enemy forces. New information has reopened the case, implicating Senator Leia Organa in giving purposefully false information to the ship _USS Aries_ causing them to die under enemy fire. House representative Kylo Ren has come out in strong support of a full investigation of Organa.

Organa has long been thought of as a danger to national security, especially with her reckless actions, and the Cover Sheet incident of 1966. Alongside her countless other scandals, the cold blooded murder of thirteen brave Americans now stands among them. Organa, then responsible for sending information about enemy whereabouts from the CIA to the Navy ship due to an antiquated bureaucratic process, may have falsified data leading to the sailors deaths.

Texas representative Kylo Ren said, “We need a full investigation into Organa’s actions. She has long been a danger on Capitol Hill, and if she truly did rob these brave men of their lives, which I believe she did, she is completely unfit for office and belongs in a jail cell with the worst criminals on this planet.”

The full circumstances of the Navy members deaths is not yet released to the public. However, one source who asked not to be named  claimed that there was a very high possibility of a full-scale investigation by Congressional Committee.

Organa responded to the allegations in an interview with MSNBC, saying, “I still hurt for each of the lives lost on that ship in 1986. I have always done my job to the best of my ability, and I would never purposefully endanger American lives, and that was true forty years ago and it’s true today.”

Captain Moden Canady said, “It was a tragedy when it happened and there is no excuse for the neglect in investigation over the past years. We need to look into Organa’s involvement in those thirteen deaths now, and quickly. It is imperative to the safety of the thousands serving now, and those who will serve in the future.”

#theimperial #truereporting #leialies #crushtherebellion

#### The Biggest Lies of 2017 - So Far

LISTEN: 4:10

It's not every day that a new conspiracy theory about Organa takes root overnight, talked about in households and television throughout the country - and that the theory is perpetuated by major congressional Republicans. But we live in interesting times and the volatile factions in Washington and throughout the country are just as weird, including the scandals pulled out of the closet. Here's a look back at the major lies spouted by major figures in politics this year, and a glimpse of what we think is coming.

**Armitage Hux** @senatorhux

I agree with @kylo-official. We deserve to know.

 **|Kylo Ren** @kylo-official

 **|** Americans deserve justice. We need to get to the bottom of Organa’s navy **|** scandal.

 **i’m so tired** @fckconservatives

can @kylo-official and @senatorhux and @the entire conservative establishment stop with this sanctimonious bullshit about one of the most well-respected politicians of our time please

  
  


#  **EXCLUSIVE: HAN SOLO, EX-HUSBAND OF LEIA ORGANA, IS GAY**

Despite being married to Senator Leia Organa for almost twenty years, Han Solo is now rumored to be gay.

The former television persona’s secret was exposed by People Magazine thanks to exclusive accounts from over a dozen insiders, one of which claims to be “very close” to Solo and Organa.

“While it was obvious that he was sexually deviant all the way back, when he kissed Luke back in the 90s, I knew he was gay,” claimed one witness.

“I’m certain he’s gay. He never treated her [Leia] like he should have and it always seemed like he was paying more attention to men,” said one source.

“There were always rumors about him throughout Washington,” said a woman who did not wish to be named, “Once, they were about him and women, but as the seventies progressed into the eighties, they definitely turned to being about Han going home with this man, or this one instead.”

One witness attended Harvard with him in the sixties. “I went to a party Solo was at early in 1961. He was sitting on a couch, making out with another classmate, a very pretty blonde,” he said, “needless to say, I left that party.”

“He was never kind of the lover you’d expect him to be,” said one woman who claimed to have slept with Solo in 1958, “He could barely get it up. Could he have been gay? I think so, especially because he divorced such a lovely woman as Leia.”

Solo used Twitter Tuesday to respond to critics of his alternative lifestyle, saying that his personal business is his alone and an official statement is forthcoming. He often posts pranks, political commentary, and jokes he’s learned over his long life on his twitter, making this serious statement a rarity.

“For the ones who think they are the experts in other’s lives,” wrote one twitter fan, “It doesn’t excuse a breach in privacy.”

“Solo is one of my longest friends,” said ex-wife Leia Organa on Twitter. “I respect him implicitly, and wish that the media would afford him that same kindness.” Solo and Organa’s divorce has been called amicable and mutual by both parties.

Organa is currently embroiled in scandal of her own, regarding sending 13 Navy members to their deaths in 1986.

 _Want all the celebrity gossip and inside perspectives, plus real news?_ [ _Click here to get those and more in the PEOPLE newsletter_ ](https://pages.email.people.com/moms-babies/?%20Thanks%20source=in-article) _._

BUZZFEED TRENDING: 89,426 VIEWS

#  **Confused? We have a complete timeline of Han/Leia’s relationship just for you.**

Posted on December 25, 2017, at 3:21 p.m. by Antonia S. Rettig, Editor-at-Large, BuzzFeed U.S

 **1958 -** Han and Leia meet on September 7 their freshman year at Harvard when taking Advanced Differential Equations. Infamously, the two begin the year by having a terse relationship, but quickly progress into witty banter.

 **1959 -** At the beginning of the year, Han and Leia begin an on-and-off relationship that lasts until early 1961. Han switches his major from theatre to political science.

 **1960 -** The two settle down into a monogamous relationship. They meet Luke Skywalker as a mutual friend through their political work before the spring elections. Han decides to pursue the Air Force.

 **1963 -** Han and Leia get married on September 7, as a homage to the day they met. Luke is Han’s best man. Other notable attendees include Mon Mothma, Gial Ackbar, and Wedge Antilles.

 **1964-1969 -** Han and Leia spend significant time apart due to Han’s deployment in the Vietnam war.

 **1968 -** Han is rumored to have at least one affair, including one with a noted actress, but Leia denies it and stands by him.

 **1970 -** Han returns home and begins to serve as a lobbyist, due to Leia’s work in D.C.

 **1971 -** Han joins a new radio show called Rebellion Radio, and often brings Leia on to speak about issues.

 **1974 -** Leia continues to live mainly in D.C. to continue her career but Han takes a post which requires him to spend more time in New York, causing more separation.

 **1980 -** Han and Leia officially begin living separately, but continue to present themselves as a unit to the public.

 **1981 -** Han and Leia divorce, but remain friends.

 **1986 -** Han and Leia briefly move back in together in D.C, fueling rumors about a reunion.

 **1994 -** In a protest against Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell, Han kissed both Luke and Leia on live television. Sexuality speculations about him and Luke have continued ever since.

 **2017 -** People magazine publishes a cited article about Han being gay, the first reputable magazine to do so. Several others follow, building on speculations about his relationship with Luke in the past.

**Jacob Sollaine** @jsollllaine

leia’s nasty p**** probably turned han gay and i dont blame him

 

 **Lando** @calrissian

Luke, Leia, and Han have been incredible people and friends since I first met them in the 1960s. This speculation is unfounded and hurtful.

  **To: Leia** [03:02]

I’m so sorry about this whole thing, you know I never wanted the media to get wind of this, and I’m sorry it’s coupled with other new attacks.

 **From: Leia** [05:41]

People claiming you’re gay is nothing new to me, Han, but I appreciate the sentiment.

 **To: Leia** [22:32]

You’re too kind.

 **From: Leia** [22:38]

I think I’m just the right amount.

 **To: Leia** [22:41]

I miss when all you did was insult me...you’re the only one who thinks I look like a ranch-hand.

 **From: Leia** [22:50]

Ranch-hand? I think I said scruffy-looking cow-herder, and you know it.

 **To: Leia** [22:41]

:’(

**Poe:** So, Wedge, you’ve been a part of the Resistance since back when it was the Rebellion, and you’ve worked with both Han Solo, Leia Organa, and briefly, Luke Skywalker. What do you think of both the recent claims regarding Organa’s involvement in the death of thirteen Navy members, and the claims that Solo is gay?

 **Wedge:** Those are both two big things to talk about -

 **Poe:** Start with whichever you prefer.

 **Wedge:** Right, so I think the recent claims about Solo being gay which have bubbled up in the mainstream media have been stirring for a while. From the 90s with the protests - Organa-Solo have always been a little ahead of the mainstream on LGBTQ+ rights - there have always been fringe groups making homophobic and offensive claims. I’m not willing to talk about the sexualities of my friends, but I can tell you that this is unacceptable, homophobic, and unnecessarily invasive.

 **Jessika:** Well said. Leia and Luke have been deeply involved in quote-unquote “ _establishment_ ” politics for much of their later careers, but you and Han have often taken a different approach, especially in terms of LGBTQ+ rights, yeah?

 **Wedge:** True...

 **Jessika:** Tell us a little about that, and being involved with some of the more radical elements of the Resistance.

 **Wedge:** I’ve always engaged in politics a little differently than my friends. You know I love Luke, Leia, Mon, everyone, and we all started out in activism. I’m a couple a years older than everyone but Han, so I met them when they were still bright-eyed, bushy-tailed, and idealistic.

 **Poe:** Leia still jokes that you’re the only true idealist left - but don’t tell her I said that!

 **Wedge:** (laughs) Maybe! So when they got into it, in the 60s, we were all there. Free-love right? Anyway, I grew up in New Mexico, and was definitely radicalized before all of us met out east. By then, I was working with some really great civil rights activists, and we started to learn more about ourselves and I eventually drifted into the fight for gay rights, a little before Han and I were sent to Vietnam. I won’t get into it, but the point is I’ve been involved in the movement since I was just a kid. I met Luke and Leia just a bit into that time in our lives and I’d bet you they had never met someone like me.

I came into activism because I believed working on the ground with people and helping administrate local assistance programs was the most effective way to make change. I do love direct action, but working with individuals and communities has really always been _it_ for me. Luke and Leia, while they definitely respected that get-your-hands-dirty approach, did have a lot more faith in the electoral system than I ever did. But we all had a lot of hope back then and we really just meshed, so that how the Rebellion and as they softened further towards working within the system, the Resistance were born.

Around the time of the Rebellion, Han came into the picture. We both failed at draft-dodging and had spent some time in ‘nam, but we didn’t meet until he was dragged in one day with the twins. Obviously, I wasn’t close to him like he was with Luke and Leia, but we did have our moments.

 **Poe:** You two pulled away from the party during the AIDS crisis of the 1980s, can you tell us a little about that?

 **Wedge:** I was getting there! Han and I, we split from the establishment during those hellish years because we were closer to grassroots activism at that point. I can’t fault Luke and Leia too much because the amount of support they did have for the AIDS movement was admirable for people so deeply entrenched in Washington and the Democratic party superstructure. So many of our friends -- Jek, John Branon, Theron -- died and that’s just something Luke and Leia never experienced, and that did lead Han and I both to take a much stronger stance against some of the reactionary politics towards queer people in the 90s.

 **Jessika:** What originally led you and Han to get involved with LGBTQ+ activism?

 **Wedge:** You all know this - I’ve never been shy about being bisexual. Han, he’s just always been a free spirit trying to do what’s right and will make him a buck or two. We were just trying to be on the right side of history.

 **Poe:** Okay, transitioning to the first part of the question. Leia has been accused of knowingly sending incorrect information to thirteen soldiers on the _USS Aries_ , sending them to their deaths in 1986.

 **Wedge:** Let me interrupt you right here. This is ridiculous. The US government has committed atrocities against our servicemembers, let me tell you. I’ve lived it. While this incident was certainly a tragedy, it’s been litigated and re-litigated over decades. The Republicans, and specifically, the Imperials, aren’t going to find anything and they know it. I certainly think we need to have more oversight over the US military complex, but this doesn’t seem like the path to accountability. Rather, it’s a short-sighted personal attack over a frankly incredibly accomplished congresswomen which has been used as a right-wing attack for decades. Get over it, Kylo.

 **Jessika:** (cackling laughter) Get OVER it, Kylo!

**Wedge Antilles** @theoriginalwedge

I’ve been fighting the good fight longer than these kids have been alive. They have some good things to say. Take a listen. rst.mdia/pod87\

 **Han Solo** @shotfirst

I’ve always said Wedge is the smart one of us old-timers. rst.mdia/pod87

**From: Jess** [11:53]

poe its happening!!!!

 **To: Jess** [11:53]

I’m proud!! good luck!!

 **From: Jess** [11:54]

ahhhh shes walking over <3

 **To: Jess** [11:57]

put your phone down, dumbass! Text me if you need anything

**Rey** @reyreyrey

first date...thanks @pavajess for making this the best day ever!!!

 **Jessika Pava** @pavajess

@reyreyrey <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

 **Poe Dameron** @damndameron

@reyreyrey @pavajess i want you both to know that i am incredibly invested in this relationship already

 **Jessika Pava** @pavajess

@reyreyrey @damndameron shut up poe get a boyfriend

any chance u know some cute boys to set poe up with?

no boys are as cute as you but I do know one guy...

it wouldn’t happen to be the guy you came to the show with?

that’s Finn alright!

ok i know this is really new but i really like u and its not too soon to start setting our friends up, is it?

I’m no expert but i think it’s never too soon...and I think Finn really likes him

poe has been talking my damn ear off at work about him...lets make it happen. I’ll tell poe it’s a blind date or else he’ll freak out and never agree

I’ll tell Finn the same thing! This is so cute!!

not as cute as us ;)

;) ;)

**The Maz Kanata Network** @maznetwork

.@senatororgana will be live discussing recent allegations against ex-husband @shotfirst and the Navy scandal ma.z/live782

HOME/POLITICS/POLITICS FEATURES

DECEMBER 20, 2019 12:02PM ET

#  **How Senator Leia Organa Harnessed the Energy of the Left**

##  **The groundbreaking congresswoman on her organization ‘The Resistance,’ her activist family, and the legacy of democracy**

_By_ **SEYN MARANA**

New York senator and activist Leia Organa has done it all. Her latest legislative proposals include sweeping changes to education funding, calling for Free College for All, and healthcare management, similarly demanding Healthcare for All. Organa has been a strong liberal voice _,_ often willing to criticize her own legislation, and always looking to something better. She has written thousands of pages of legislation, alongside other notable senators such as Saba Sebatyne and Mon Motha, starting in the 1970s.  Since Organa was first sworn in, she has been a liberal answer to conservative politics, both in terms of legislation, and in temperament.

She began this interview by discussing history. Although she holds advanced degrees in mathematics, Organa  notes that history is one of her biggest calls to action. “People like our founding fathers formed this country on ideas that still govern it: equality, democracy, and more,” she said, “But they were men of another time. We  must be able to change as history marches forward, both in terms of how our government functions and in how our society functions. And most importantly, we must be able to ask questions about why things function like they do, and how we can do better. ”

**Do you think the success of the Imperials has changed the way we view your organization, the Resistance?**

First, I want to make clear the Resistance is not my organization. I founded it, yes, but I don’t head it, but I’m not involved with their main policy proposals. As individuals, they have all done a great job harnessing what Poe [Dameron] calls “my spirit.” I do think that the recent success of the Imperial movement has forced us to take some perspective on the Resistance. In some ways, those of us who participate in liberal politics lost sight of what we were fighting against, and got too caught up in what we are fighting for. We didn’t think of what might happen if we lost. Both movements grew quickly in just a few years, and I think it’s just a message for the political establishment that does have a tendency to move towards the center. People believe in change - it’s just a question of which kind.

**The growth of the Resistance and the Rebellion are closely tied to your own family. As your family’s influence has changed, is there anything you’ve been surprised about?**

I suppose in light of recent allegations, I’m surprised by the cruelty of people. I know, I know, I’ve been in this game longer than almost anyone, but I’m still surprised by some of the stuff people come up with. On a more positive note, I’m always surprised by the depths at which people care. The Resistance is growing more quickly now than it ever had. I’ve had people say, “Leia, I’ve watched you on television for decades. But I didn’t realize why you do what you do until I went canvassing for the first time.” Hearing that never fails to make you feel good, so go knock some doors. I suppose, I’ve also been surprised by  the devaluation of our democratic processes but that’s for another interview.

**NYT Opinion** @nytopinion

“I’m surprised by the cruelty of people.” Our columnists discuss Organa’s most recent interview: ny.times/X78Rb

 **Poe Dameron** @damndameron

.@senatororgana has a unique strength and bravery. Now, join her fight by supporting Healthcare for All and Free College for All. #fc4a #h4a

 **Armitage Hux** @senatorhux

I agree with @kylo-official. The liberals have been in control for far too long, leaving our home in ruins.

 **|Kylo Ren** @kylo-official

 **|** . @senatororgana is a disgrace to the American people. We need to show her **|** name-slinging is unacceptable, and that her left-wing conspiracy to take **|** over the country will be stopped.

**From: Jess** [17:12]

when are you free i’ve found a blind date for you

 **To: Jess** [17:35]

  1. You know when I’m free because we work together
  2. You didn’t bother to ask me about whether I wanted a blind date?



**From: Jess** [17:35]

u want THIS blind date let me tell u

 **To: Jess** [17:37]

fine...I’m free Thursday and Friday night and all weekend except for the show

 **From: Jess** [17:38]

Great it’ll be at that place u like, Groshiks?

 **From: Jess** [17:38]

jk that’s not a question yes it will

 

 

would finn prefer a date during the day or night?

 

day, and i can confirm he’s free all weekend  :)

poe said yes to the date!! Saturday?

Finn too!!

 

Saturday sounds good...maybe for lunch?

perfect - lunch at Groshik’s, 12:30

You’re so organized, it’s cute <3\. Finn will say yes.

i prefer bossy ;)

<3<3<3<3

**From: Jess** [17:55]

12:30 Saturday at Groshik’s. you’ll know when you see him

 **To: Jess** [18:21]

o...kay?

**Poe:** Hi all, quick livestream here. Someone -

 **Jessika:** (waggling eyebrows) _Someone._

 **Poe:** Yes, someone very important has stopped by and wanted to give you all a short message. Welcome Han Solo back to the pod!

 **Han:** Sup kids!

 **Jessika:** Not much, just contemplating the end of democracy and...just in from our home-grown fascist Kylo Ren...the end of civility too! Also, I really want pizza...I started weightlifting and let me tell you, I am ravenous!

 **Poe:** (suppressing laughter) I always want pizza. Han, whenever you want to get started, feel free.

 **Han:** Hi everyone. I just stopped by to give a couple of statements, except they aren’t written and I’m just mad. I figured you kids could get me some airtime. Youtube time, whatever. Point is, I trust you and Wedge not to mince my words too badly.

I’m just here to address two things: the dual-pronged slander against Leia, and the allegations against me.

 **Jessika:** Preach!

 **Han:** Firstly, this is just another right-wing attack against Leia. We’ve been through the Navy thing before. It’s been nearly three decades. We’ve had congressional hearings. We’re tired, folks. If she had done something wrong there, we would know it by now. She doesn’t deserve this, and frankly, neither do the families of those who lost children in the tragedy back in the 80s.

 **Poe:** Right, the parents of Arvel Crynyd wrote a great op-ed in the Washington Post a few years back. It was a really powerful piece from two people who admitted their own separation from politics.

 **Jessika:** If I remember correctly, it sounded like they were just tired. They’ve lost a son, and his death and the circumstances around it have frankly been disrespected for years on end. We’ll tweet the story after the show.

 **Han:** Leia has never deserved half the shit people -- including me -- have thrown at her. She’s a great women and certainly has her faults, including legislative blunders, but it would be nice to see legitimate criticism about both her and her opponents.

 **Jessika:** Rather than just about her use of language?

 **Han:** Exactly, this is a ridiculous discussion that’s cropped up countless times over the years. Who gives a shit about what language people use? Obviously, don’t disrespect individuals and their rights, but things like “the cruelty of people?” Anyone who has lived longer than a few years on this earth knows that’s a true statement.

 **Poe:** People can be cruel. We may not be inherently cruel but we do have that power.

 **Han:** Exactly. That’s all I want to dedicate to that. Consider this a plea to the mainstream media -

 **Jessika:** (softly) The New York Times…

 **Han:** Yeah, to the New York Times, to knock it off with all this language discussion shit. Moving on, let’s do my favorite thing, aka talk about me.

 **Jessika:** Yes, please!

 **Han:** So, everyone thinks I’m gay now?

 **Poe:** People magazine certainly does.

 **Han:** As you guys know from Wedge last week, we were both fairly involved with LGBTQ+ movements in the past, especially activism during the AIDS crisis.

 **Poe:** Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second. You listened to our last pod? I thought you said you never listened to the pod...

 **Han:** Oh, did I listen? I guess you’ll never know. Anyway, Wedge is a great guy, I appreciate that he didn’t say anything about my sexuality because that’s for me to say. And I’m going to say it.

 **Poe:** You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. Also, this is live.

 **Han:** I just wanted to let you all know I’m not gay. I love Leia, you know that. But I’m also not straight, I’m pretty fluid. I guess you could call me bisexual, if that’s your cup of tea, but personally...I’d consider myself a _free spirit_. And that’s all I have to say on that.

 **Jessika:** Thank you, Han.

 **Han:** Have any scotch in here?

 **Jessika:** Who do you think we are -

 **Poe:** Thanks for coming on Han, and thanks for watching our stream all! We’ll tweet out that link. Have a great evening!

**Resistance Media** @ResistanceMedia

Read the op-ed we discussed from the Crynyd family. wash.post/X98b7

Hey Leia, it’s Han.

Han! How are you?

Well, I just came out on Poe’s show. I thought you should know.

Oh, Han, I’m so proud of you.

Yeah, I’m going to spend the next decade hunkered down out West, pulverizing dog instagram with pictures of Chewie, and not thinking about my feelings.

Sounds like you. Tell Luke to call me when you see him. Or have him send a letter.

Will do, but you know he doesn’t listen to either of us. Love you, Leia.

Love you too.

**Poe Dameron** @damndameron

.@shotfirst is an inspiration to all of us...now let’s hope I have one-half his bravery and game on my date this weekend ;)

 **Rey** @reyreyrey

@pavajess ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

 **Jessika Pava** @pavajess

@reyreyrey <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> The playlist is [ here!](https://open.spotify.com/user/kiranomimus/playlist/3VZEIIz0b8K8hlBCWmm8Fw)
> 
> Formatting this was honestly awful so if you guys have any tips for me, that would be great! Especially how to change the font...
> 
> Lastly, this was heavily inspired by the phenomenal Captain America work [ United States v. Barnes, 617 F. Supp. 2d 143 (D.D.C. 2015)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2304905/chapters/5071058).


End file.
